


Bella Ciao（下&尾）

by Emilie_Sun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Sun/pseuds/Emilie_Sun
Summary: “我们终将在没有黑暗的地方相见。”





	Bella Ciao（下&尾）

下  
那天爱德华·艾尔利克把能拧出来的泪都挤完了，便仰起头坐在车里回了前线。他走得决绝，像是狠了心把所有的不符合男子汉气概的脆弱一股劲抛给马斯坦，而自己则一生轻松地回去了。  
从此以后，他白天抱着和他自身等高的枪，晚上便抱着更加重要的机密在敌我间穿梭。爱德华坚定得近乎执着。兴许是他终于抛弃了世俗的善恶，终于学会了属于战争的那套。他曾对罗伊说过他那套通透而稚嫩的观点：“我能做的只有杀死敌人而保护朋友——只有这样才能结束战争。我那样的……仁慈是无用的，只会让更多人卷入其中罢了。”  
“只有胜利，越快越好。”马斯坦接过他的话。而爱德华勉强笑了一下，像是累到了极点，他仿佛被削去了一切，只留下干枯的内核，包着柔软的心。他什么都不剩了，只想着早点结束一切，将那可怜可亲的弟弟拦在地狱之外。  
孩子睡觉的时间很少，往往在来去的车辆上蜷着眯一会儿，还未尝到一点梦的甜头，便被拽起来丢回了纷繁的现实。他常年挂着两个厚厚的黑眼圈，脸色白的像一层纸。精明的脑瓜像生了锈、转起来咯吱咯吱地响——他患了耳鸣。  
一天他正要离开的时候马斯坦叫住了他，问他要不要到自己的床睡一会儿。他说的真诚委婉，饶是爱德华把这句话嚼尽了也品味不出里面半点其他的意思。孩子没由来地有些失望，也分不清楚自己到底在期待什么，只是愤愤地回答了一声：“好吧。”  
罗伊摸着鼻子笑，说话还是难听得刺耳：“你别一副我欠了你的样子——你应该感谢我的施舍才对。”换来爱德华更加阴郁愤怒的一瞥，“待会偷偷溜进来，别让人发现，我在帐子里等你，可以吗？”  
少年表面上一副不情愿的样子，但是动作却比谁都快。他们快走出树林的时候便分头行动，以免被人看出其中的关系，而等到马斯坦掀开帐篷的时候，爱德华早已盘坐在床上。他脱了军装，露出黑色的背心。他甚至连澡都洗了，带着肥皂干净的香味。头发还没有干，金色的瀑布落在在消瘦的肩膀上，在圆润的关节处打了个转，像是阳光穿过教堂玻璃彩绘肆意地泼洒，亲吻着神子一般。而他并非高高在上的神明，他是踩着广阔的土壤生长的，将那富饶和苦痛一并吸收了，成就了独一无二爱德华·艾尔利克。  
少年缩在影子里，金色的眼睛从细碎的额发前透出狡黠的光。他鸠占鹊巢，却毫无一点惭愧之心，反而正大光明地指着坑坑洼洼的泥地命令道：“我把床给你铺好了。”马斯坦气极反笑，大步向前，握着少年的胳膊、顺势要把他地上拖。而爱德华也和他较劲，一脚踢上了他的腹部，差点让马斯坦把隔夜饭都倒出来。  
中将翻上了床，发誓要把孩子赶下来，后者则顽固地扎根在床板上。他们扭打了不知道有多久，最后罗伊骂了一句，伸出手把孩子捞进怀里，单方面用一个“睡”字结束了决斗。孩子窝在男人怀里，将微微弓起的背贴在男人的胸膛。马斯坦满心地感受着少年温暖柔软的身体，一时只觉得自己揣着一个不敢放下又怕捏碎的珍宝，恍然若失却又满心喜悦。  
他听见爱德华声音闷闷地从被单和男人的臂膀间钻了出来，他问道：“瓶子里是什么药……安眠药吗？”  
“是。”马斯坦苦笑了一下，“你别吃，不是给小孩子玩的。”——“我才不是小孩！”  
“……你这人可真是奇怪，既要抽烟保持清醒又要吃安眠药。你怎么……”他缩了缩身体，把自己团得更小一点，往马斯坦怀里钻，“你怎么这么蠢……”  
男人没有回答，他只是觉得从未有过的安详的疲倦，不久他就沉沉地睡了过去——那是很长时间以来第一次没有依靠药物的平静的睡眠。  
爱德华养成了蹭床的习惯，每隔几个星期就死皮赖脸地偷袭上司，也总算是从重度缺睡的边缘爬了回来。奇怪的是适应了这疲惫至极的生活，他也学会和它和解，像是某些药，刚入口只觉得满嘴的苦味，过后竟然淡淡的甜味。他和马斯坦并非贴了床就昏睡过去，而常常有一搭没一搭的闲聊。马斯坦说起他的公务，说起霍克艾中尉咄咄逼人的子弹，又说起盟军怎样将其他中立国家拉入阵营。  
而爱德华则捡一些前线的琐事来讲，比如说圣诞节那天双方停战时的歌唱大会，老兵压迫着后生卖力气，一首又一首地唱，而前者便是挑剔的观众，晃着偷运过来珍藏的啤酒，醉意熏人地把所有表演者都批评了一番。爱德华选的是那首流传在南方的bella ciao，一人问他美人是谁——此时少年突然停下，艰难地在躺了两人的单人床上转了个身子，仰着下巴问罗伊，“你猜我说了什么？”  
“我怎么知道年轻人的审美，那本黄色杂志上的方面女郎？”男人随口胡说，他心里隐隐有了个不确切的猜想，但那仿佛一根刺，不碰它还好，若是真深想下去变会掀起浑身的痛。他又累又困，自然不想再给自己找麻烦。  
“我说的是——我说的是——”男孩翻了个白眼，“我美丽的祖国亚美特里斯。”说完他们忍不住笑了起来，床也仿佛听懂了这句笑话，咯吱咯吱地响着。  
——他说的是罗伊·马斯坦中将。   
爱德华回忆着当时的场面，当时所有人都顿了一下，然后爆发出惊天的大笑，哈勃克吐着灼热的混着酒味的呼吸，摇摇晃晃地摸过来，拍着他的肩称赞他勇气可嘉。而更多的人只当是玩笑：它就像那一天晚上的安逸和平静，露珠一般在第二天的太阳下蒸发了。  
除了这件事，少年谈论的更多的是阿尔方斯·海德里希。爱德华遇见他的时候着实吃了一惊，无论是名字还是长相，他仿佛是弟弟的翻版。而海德里希也对聪敏的“爱德华先生”赞许有加。他们很自然地成为朋友，分享着被战事挤压到边边角角的生活。海德里希说他来自北方，显然不相信东部的利森布尔有一个和他相似的少年。爱德华想要争辩，却半天找不到证据——他和阿尔方斯根本没有拍过照片，那个神奇的道具只存在于书中。他越解释越不可信，像是画家为了修改一处线条，结果越描越深，把整幅画都毁了。  
他气急败坏，交起胳膊重重地靠在沙袋上，抱怨道：“我真该把他叫过来和你认识一下！”他接着沉默好久，声音低了下来，“上次和他在一起的时候还是春天，现在冬天都快走到结尾了。”  
海德里希安慰他，说战争快要结束了。可不是，天空中捷报的信号降落在每一个小小的收音机上；大地上盟军一次次制造着胜利：马斯坦指挥的西线收复大半个亚美特里斯，其他国家则从四面八方一步步将克雷塔逼回北方干枯的草原。军队里流传着这样一个消息，等到冰雪融化，他们就能越过布里克斯要塞，将盟军的旗帜插在克雷塔的土地上。  
亚美特里斯的人民等了整整七年。  
这个消息不知真假，就像阴天的天光，给人百无聊赖的温暖。一天清晨爱德华从睡梦中醒来，陡然发现伤痕累累的土地上钻出许多青草，吮吸着雾水轻柔地摇曳着，绿得晃眼。他一下子把还未驱散的睡意抛在脑后，只想着把这个征兆告诉马斯坦。可气的是男人不在他身边，刚摘下来的新鲜的快乐找不到品味的唇。于是少年哼哼唧唧，打了一遍又一遍的腹稿，想着他是怎样惊奇地笑着，多情的眼迷成一条缝。  
爱德华满心准备着胜利，觉得苦日子终于走到了尽头，暗沉沉的永夜终于透出了第一缕阳光。但他万万没有想到——所有人都没有想到，一颗飞来的炸弹硬生生的将希望截断了。那颗手榴弹原本降落的地方是海德里希，爱德华尖叫着扑了过去，将他推到一边，自己却慢了一步，火光顷刻间将右手和左腿夺走。  
他曾经想过死亡会怎样降临在他的身上，是像那些英雄故事里的主角，在敌人的拷打下慷慨就义？是享受了胜利的甜美，经历了和平年代的温柔，最后在阳光温和的午后，在微微摇晃的躺椅上永久地合上双眼？都不是，都不是，他在简易担架上恢复了意识，看着人们止血、对他喊着模糊不清的字眼，而自己和滔天的痛独自关在无人知晓之处。爱德华本能地觉得好笑，但是疼痛又掐断了那点念头。  
少年冷得发抖，那撕心裂肺的感觉钻进他的胸膛，从口中变成哀嚎冲了出来。爱德华咬住嘴唇，把呻吟吞了下去，瘦小的身体簌簌地抖着。别人将什么东西戳进他的手腕里，他便睡过去，梦里，那疼痛还追着他跑，将他赶到到角落里，一口将他吞下去。  
第二次醒来是在战地医院里。在夺回来的圣特拉尔市医院。由于伤病的人数太多，而自己断了腿和胳膊在此处又算不了什么，便被安置在了原本的候诊大厅里。那里像是待宰的牲畜一样整整齐齐地排着几百号残缺的人，而爱德华被呻吟和哭喊泡着，只觉得钝钝的悲凉。  
他突然想要上厕所，便翻了个身体想从床上下来。疼痛没他勤快，还在麻醉药的影响下睡着。少年右脚刚落地，左边的位置奇怪地空着，他身体一歪、下意识地抓床沿；然而这些带着轮子的床鱼一般地划走了，将他狠狠地掼在地上。孩子眼前是树林一般的床脚，每一个都森森地笑着在地上挣扎的爱德华，笑他丑态百出，笑他像是抢食的野狗。那幻觉产生的刺耳的笑混合着病人们的呻吟，割着他脆弱的神经。  
爱德华终于放弃了，趴在地上不再动弹。他只觉得那捧着的尊严随着那一摔碎尽了，一个全然失去了自理能力的人，他抵着冰凉的瓷砖，苦涩地想：这是比夺走生命还要残忍的惩罚。  
消息总是传的不够快，当马斯坦匆匆赶来的时候，少年已经从最开始的绝望中舒缓过来，也因为上级的特殊照顾转进了单人病房。他那苍白的脸映着中将的愤怒与惊恐，看上去多了点生气。他们面对着面看着，在命运的捉弄下沉默不语。马斯坦手上还拿着一打文件，爱德华不用看就知道是加密过后的命令，他翻了个白眼，自暴自弃的往后一摊：“做不了，我得退役了。”  
马斯坦挤过病床和墙壁间狭小的过道，来到病床的左侧。他冷着脸，捉住少年的完好的那只手臂，把无力的挣扎全部收在掌中，问他：“你后悔吗？”  
爱德华猛然顿住，刚结痂的伤口被毫不留情地撕破，汩汩地淌着血。他喉中发堵，一句话都讲不出来，只是按着理智的想法摇头。海德里希毫发无损地活着，他自己也捡回一条性命，还能留口气听到胜利的宣言，他怎么能后悔？  
只是不能走路而已，只是不能再继续着他那危险而又伟大的情报工作而已，只是缺了条工作用的胳膊而已，只是他的生活从那广袤的世界缩小为一方苍白狭小的名为床的监狱而已——他怎么能后悔呢？  
“爱德，我过来是问你一件事……”中将屈膝，直直地盯着少年，而后者不得不回过头看着他，他从马斯坦黑曜石般的眼中看见了自己。“我问你，愿不愿意接受机械铠手术。”  
那是盟国最先进的发明，为了让一些重要人物失去行动能力以后继续工作而想出来的馊主意。其技术设计神经科学，因此对此一窍不通的马斯坦只能连蒙带猜地解释了一番，说是要将金属接在断掉的骨头上，再用微弱的电流刺激神经，将神经的生物电信号增幅，让金属义肢继续活动。他说道后面只觉得每一个字都像刀片一般从嘴里吐出来扎在自己身上。爱德华瘦瘦小小地窝在床上，柔软得像转瞬而逝的风，马斯坦心沉沉地坠着，他想：那些义肢装上去都比他都重。  
然而爱德华直接打断了他断断续续的发言：“我要做。”他那灰白的脸亮了起来，窗帘被春日的风吹开，一小段阳光漏了进来，在他坚毅的下颌火焰一般的舞动着——那光芒落在金色的眼睛中：那是点燃着火焰的眼神。  
几天后马斯坦申请到了手术的名额，便再度来到医院。爱德华·艾尔利克躺在病床上，偏过头，若有所思地看着那一截空荡荡的袖管。腿上还好一点，白色的床单像是遮羞布，胡乱地把一条完好的腿和断肢一并罩起来，然而潮水般的疼痛还是钻出了白布，将爱德华那皱紧的眉间挤出晶莹的汗。  
他一边和身体的残缺搏斗着，消磨着时间，总算等到马斯坦中将推门走了进来。他将一打厚厚的文件摆在床头，拖过椅子，坐了下来。  
爱德华没看他，而是打量着文件，第一张黑体大字写着“机械铠项目计划”。他顺势用左手把它捞起来，想要用右手翻页，却半天没感觉到胳膊的存在，于是又将纸放在膝上，左手笨拙地使用着。  
少年本人倒是没有什么感情，但中将却看得心中狠狠地被刺了一下。  
“手术风险很大，以前拿罪犯试验过，基本没活过排斥反应。你……确定吗？”  
爱德华歪了歪头，不置可否。他突然停了下来，指着一个名字问道：“温丽·洛克贝尔？”  
“是主治医生。”马斯坦有轻微近视，便凑过去看。他冰凉漆黑的发蹭到孩子的脸颊，而后者却一动不动——男人又坐了回去。  
“我认识她。”爱德华咧嘴笑了。自从被炸弹炸成了残疾，他反而笑得次数变多了，但那笑不纯粹，加了点苦涩无奈和抹不去的疼痛，“是我儿时的同伴，有她在的话我不会有事的。”  
马斯坦张了嘴，刚想再说两句，却听见一句话从耳边飞鸟似的掠过。爱德华说：“况且你还在前线。”他说的不轻不重，正好是“装的不想让你听见却故意说给你听”的响度。  
“等我，给我三个月。”  
他也顺势装作听不见，心里却沉了下去。爱德华通透极了，分明知道自己这样不过是伪装，便缩着肩咯咯地笑，眼睛眯了起来，像是海上的日出，太阳刚透出一条缝，漫天的海水就迫不及待地把光芒粼粼地传到游人心中。  
他还是那条小狐狸。  
爱德华叫他不要来看自己，想必是准备将手术和恢复期间的痛苦永远地遮起来，而马斯坦思虑再三，最终也尊重他的选择——直到那个梦境的到来。  
他看见嗡嗡作响的钻头撬开少年白净细腻的皮肤，将血和肉挖出来，将森森白骨破成碎片，泼洒在混沌的梦里，少年在尖叫、咒骂、嘶吼、哭泣，那一切雨点般砸在自己的身上，穿透衣服，直叫心底泛起彻骨的寒意。于是他想上去将爱德华解救出来，却无法动弹——他看到了自己握着钻头的把柄，原来杀死知更鸟的是自己。  
是他邀请了稚气未脱的爱德华加入军队，是他未能阻止刚刚长成的少年步入战场，是他没能救下爱德华……孩子的名字寄生在他的痛苦上，吮吸罪恶感发芽，暮春热烘烘的虫鸣被一团粘稠的梦隔开，他颤抖得如至冰窟。  
于是马斯坦深夜一人开车来到了战地医院。此时正是病人们睡得最深的时间。他悄悄地向护士要了爱德华的房间号，蹑手蹑脚地摸进少年的病室。这是个离前线不远的老房子。战线向重物箱子一路往前推，那破破烂烂的房子便是留下的一长条磨痕。天气热得沉闷，幸好楼道和房间都有电扇，百无聊赖地转动。  
由于机械铠还处于适应期，爱德华被强制要求仰躺着睡。他苍白的没有血色，仿佛要融化在床单上。那姿势也僵硬得恐怖，让马斯坦想到了刑台。他贴着床沿坐下来，接着窗前泄下来的月光细细地描摹着他的钢，看着他消瘦得不成样子的身体，红肿而滚烫的链接口，还有那干如枯草的金发。  
少年睡得不安稳，显然是在药物的作用下强制睡过去的。它仿佛一层油纸，而爱德华轻颤的睫毛和急促的呼吸便是落在上面的急雨，每一下都仿佛要把睡眠戳破，却又挣扎着醒不过来。  
男人侧耳倾听了一下，突然招呼在门口探头探脑的护士进来。他对着那紧张而扭捏的姑娘说道：“麻烦您把这台电风扇关了。”那扇叶没转一圈就会磕到支架，在士兵的耳中便幻化成从枪口吐出的子弹。  
然而护士不会理解，她只是红着脸应声去做了。马斯坦做了一会儿，便把公文包打开，抽出一沓文件，给少年扇着风。那徐徐的清风柔和而平静，不一会儿，少年便真的睡过去了。  
他收起了公文，又不舍的坐着。马斯坦伸手，几近触到那凌乱的刘海：它们被汗水濡湿，藻荇般的横在小小的脸颊上。他想拂去，却总是不敢。坐久了，原本压抑的困意便番上来，他忍不住从兜里掏出了烟盒，倒出一根抿在唇间，仿佛棉质的滤嘴也带上提神的咖啡因。  
直到月光淡去，天空被另一种无形的光照亮，中将才摸出胸口的怀表，看了看时间，起身离开了。值班护士撞见他，问他要不要告诉爱德华一声。他却摇了摇头，苦笑道：“还是算了，免得那小鬼又胡思乱想。”  
当初爱德华说三个月的时候，马斯坦只觉得短的惊人，担心孩子还没恢复就胡乱地伤害自己，而真到这等待来临之时，他又觉得漫长地可怕：金发的少年是曾替他挡去许多难熬的时光，而他不在了，诸如绝望诸如自责诸如疲惫崩塌下来，拖住了稳步前滚的日子，把每一天都拖得如同一辈子那么长。  
他一天一天地算着日子，希望而拒绝着爱德华的回归。无论他如何作想，爱德华·艾尔利克还是回来了。那天正好是晴天，他乘着班车过来。马斯坦去车站接，提着万分的不安。那破破烂烂挤满了人的车到了，倒出来许多穿着制服的士兵，却偏偏没有爱德华。男人等得心颤，对诸多敬礼问候也敷衍而过。狭小的车门总算迎来了少年，他拎着巨大的背包，轻盈地从台阶上跳下来，那落地的声音一轻一重，敲在马斯坦心脏两端，让它打起了旋。中将细细地打量着少年，从他瘦近乎脱形的身子，从他苍白的却笑的脸，从他不经意垮下的右肩里找到一点手术的蛛丝马迹，他正要将在舌尖盘旋了许久的关心突出，就被爱德华冷硬地堵了回去：“怎么？觉得我连走路都不会吗？”  
少年的一切都被夺走了，只剩下一片不值钱的面子，不顾一切地护着。每一点无意识的同情都将那分高傲戳出一个洞，血淋淋地将残疾的字眼写在他的身体上。  
他不信也不认，只当这从未发生。于是马斯坦顺势转过一个赔笑，将那隐约的担忧收到最深处，只是顺手将包揽了过来，领着他往营地里走。  
“我希望能立刻回到‘工作’中去。”爱德华说道，他昂着头，金黄的眼中流露出一点令人吃惊的恳求，“什么都好，去……”他咬了咬唇，“去战场也好。”然而他也不确定自己是否有真正的勇气回到那个地方。  
于是不久之后他就得到了一份从未有过的工作，潜入克雷塔长期——尽管大家都相信战争即将结束——为盟军提供情报。他成为情报链中的一环，穿上了卖报员的服装。  
“我要走多久？”离别的那天爱德华问他，他将金色的长发盘起塞在帽子里，而刘海却跌落下来，溪水般滑下肩头。他看起来精神多了，从疼痛的壁垒中顽强地透出芒草般的生机，马斯坦告诉他自己会一直打到克雷塔，亲自将美人迎接回来。  
他的眼角含笑，带着捉摸不透似清醒而非的光芒。爱德华没由来打了个寒战，也不知道是谁把半年前他在圣诞节上半真半假的玩笑给上司打了小报告。  
或许只是巧合？少年转念又想，他抱着这个疑惑，乘着火车越过冰雪消融的布里克斯山脉。野花裹挟着嫩草，漫天遍野地吹散积雪，将捷报早早地送达。他倚着微颤的车窗，想着马斯坦的士兵何时抵达：这是亚美特里斯最后一块失地。  
少年飞鸟一般地去了，独留着属于人类的马斯坦禁锢在前线。消息说距离胜利不到两个月，事实也确实如此。有一天他终于看见了晨光中的布里克斯，锯齿般地咬下半个太阳。它挡着充盈日光，也经不住光芒从山谷钻出来。他突然觉得爱德华不见了也无所谓，他就在胜利的终点，点亮了整个布里克斯——他无处不在。  
而爱德华也确实牟足了劲张扬着自己的存在感，仿佛猫儿不放心似地对着刚回家的主人反复留下气味。有些情报加了密写在纸条里，用最原始的方法传递着火种。他有一天翻看一张纸条，看见在背面的空白处有一个歪歪扭扭的“E”，像是小孩子刚学写字的笔触。他一下子就明白过来，仿佛那个字眼像是爱德华漫不经心地在心口抓了一把，裂开又疼又痒的创口，蜜一般的血滴挤了出来。  
他揉着不知道经手了几人、破破烂烂的纸条，恍惚了许久。这纸条本应该烧掉，但他却只想在留一会儿，多留一会儿。别人只是渴望着漫长的战争走向终点，他比常人更贪心一点，他还想看到爱德华。  
那一天终于来到了。  
盟军用炮火轰开了克雷塔首都，宣告了最后的胜利。确实是盛夏，确实是一年，那些过去不经意或珍重的陈诺都在此刻兑现。天是洗净的亮，从残垣断壁中高高地升起，所有人都直有着不真切的喜悦。他们预想了这么久，却从未想到此刻会如此平静而虚幻。这也包括马斯坦，他长久地看着敌国的首都，突然落下泪来。  
泪水被拭去了，被一只白色的手套。手套是瘪的，像是包着没肉的人骨。马斯坦猛然惊醒，捉住那只作势要收回去的手，抓住了爱德华·艾尔利克。他此刻也是泪流满面——只有泪水配得上这份沉重的喜悦。  
远处飘来了钟声，昭告着停战。它催开一片欢呼和痛哭，烟花般地才贫瘠的大地轰然绽放。一只胳膊从笑与哭的洪流中伸了出来，一把勾住他的脖子，把他拉进了一个生涩的吻中。  
爱德华用柔软的唇磨蹭着马斯坦的齿，又用机械的义肢扶着男人干净的后颈。那吻亦不真切，虚虚渺渺地融化在胜利宏大的喜悦中。中将反应过来，紧紧地将少年拢在怀里，他在这一刻收获了所有，世界上哪有人比他更加幸福。  
他就要拥有他了，他就要拥有了灿烂的和平，他就要拥有着未来漫长的时光。那一刻马斯坦竟觉得自己是如此好运，他才29岁，在七年里将未来的过去的现在的痛苦全部承受完了，他还有那么久那么久可以活，他能和爱德华在分享着不再有战火的余生。  
晚上便是庆祝的晚会。他们花了重金将所有酒吧中的藏酒请了出来，点燃混乱肆意的热情。爱德华没满年纪，被马斯坦撵到未成年的新兵里面喝着果汁，而自己则倒了一杯威士忌回到了角落。不久他就后悔了，只想把孩子招揽过来抱在怀中。  
他正准备起身，突然看见一个熟悉的身影，是马斯·修斯。他本来和自己是军校的同学，亡国后随着自己一起加入盟军，一直在后方工作。此刻他也过来近距离地品尝胜利的鲜果。马斯坦有些醉了，笑话他投机取巧不要脸皮。他醉醺醺傻兮兮地笑着，看得修斯夸张地皱了皱鼻子。  
带着眼镜的男人拉开椅子坐下，他看起来绝无胜利的喜悦，仿佛一滴从远方滴下来的油在水中不和谐地飘忽着。男人摇了摇手中的杯子，长叹一口气，说道：“虽然不想打扰你的兴致，但我必须得把这件事告诉你……”  
他敲了敲桌子，将马斯坦的注意力吸引过来，“亚美特里斯新上任的总统是布拉德雷。”  
中将突然爆发出一阵大笑，仿佛听到了是什么异常不合常理的事情。酒精将他的思绪和身体剥离开来，他分明还在笑，但是那笑意越来越薄，仿佛一层挂在脸上敷衍他人的彩纸。他将杯中的酒一口饮尽，愣愣地看着淋着金色酒液的冰块，最终才缓缓地开口：  
“该死的，我们完蛋了。”  
酒吧另一角的爱德华仍然在品味着那个吻。他只觉得这是一场冒险而合理的赌注，按他那过分崇尚科学的小脑瓜来算，便是80%的胜率。马斯坦早应该属于他了，少年低头看橘子汽水，觉得每一份理智都如同气泡一样飘忽到思想的表面然后消失。同伴的欢声笑语在他耳畔摇晃，却滚不进耳洞里。  
爱德华呆久了，只觉得索然无味。一颗飞扬的心拴在不在位子上的身体上扑腾着。他向大家道了个歉，便起身去找罗伊，到没想到先来找他的是马斯坦。他们凑巧碰着对方，一时间都僵在那儿。男人先反应过来，他正好手上拿着两杯酒，便将其中一个塞进孩子手里。  
“喝过吗？”他有些醉了，鼻腔里挤出软绵绵的问题，挠在爱德华的心上。少年刚想说未成年不能喝酒，又觉得这个词分明有小瞧自己的成分，便插着腰回应道：“当然。”  
马斯坦笑了一声，假装没注意这个谎言，顺着这个话将诱他喝一点。少年捧着玻璃杯，不知如何是好，他放了大话又收不回来，男人半笑不笑地盯着他，像是蹲在洞口等着兔子探头的狐狸。爱德华进退两难，最后憋着一口气，仰头一饮而尽。  
辛辣的酒顺着食道往下落，撕开了火热的痛觉。他只觉得胃部一烫，差点收缩着要吐出来。马斯坦也没料到他能一下子喝了，慌忙伸手捞住他的腰。少年头昏脑涨，跌落在男人的身上，挣扎着仰头傻笑了一下，像是邀功的小动物。  
随即笑容就消失了，他皱着眉头，觉得身体不受控制地往下沉，而灵魂还固执地站着，碰得撞在下落的脑壳上，连带着全身疼了起来。爱德华顷刻间就知道这里面下了药。他不可置信地去看罗伊，男人没有表情，只是盯着他看。  
他想问为什么要这样做，想问他是不是脑子坏了，但他被黑暗和不正常的昏睡拖拽走了。爱德华和无形的药效搏斗，眼睁睁地看着马斯坦庄严冷漠地站在远方，转身离去了。  
你怎么忍心就这样离开？  
爱德华做杂乱的梦，梦里全是马斯坦。他将装着马斯坦的镜子砸碎了，把男人摔成无数的侧面和剪影。他慌乱地从每一个碎片里找出蛛丝马迹，却拼剪不出那个理由。  
于是他醒了。  
他躺在一间旅馆的床上，还是酒吧时的穿着。窗帘被好心地拉下来，挡住浓墨重彩的夏日，但蝉鸣却冲破那层薄薄的屏障，唤他参与夏日的盛宴。爱德华愣了几秒，猛然意识到什么，便跃下床，下楼，推开旅店的门。  
大街空荡荡的，胜利的人早已离去，失败的人无心享用着艳阳。仿佛夏天心心念念装点好舞台，却等不到一个观众，于是阳光百无聊赖地清扫着每一个角落的阴影，将整个城市暴露在过于单调而饱满的光明中。  
爱德华早已有了预感，但他又偏要装傻不信。少年迈开步子，跑过安静疲惫的街头。汗水顺着颈部躺下，滚进机械铠和肉体的缝隙中，又被转动的机器绞干。义肢本来不适合剧烈运动，此时针扎着一般地抗议着，不合心意地往后拖着他的脚步。  
他咒骂着、喘息着、祈祷着、摇晃着——在火车站下停下了脚步。冷冷清清，空无一人。他生活的一切都随着一趟他也不知道何时出发的火车离去了，那里装着他的朋友、他的同事、他的马斯坦，而只有他孤零零地等在陌生城市的陌生车站。  
太奇怪了，他想。他在这座城市里为了情报工作待了三个月，分明摸清了每一块砖石走过每一条小道。但此时这个城市全然变了模样，陌生得让他疑惑。原本他待在此处，每天都计算着盟军到来的日子，于是每一景都雕刻着胜利的期盼。而他们就这样走了，抽走了这个城市的灵魂，独留一堆尸体陪着他一起哀切。  
机械铠处叫嚣着疼痛，仿佛断口如同大地被烈阳烤得干裂。没有血出来，他摔倒在地上，血早就流尽了。  
他突然想到，自己曾经是如此喜欢马斯坦。  
尾  
此时正是新国的新年，江南大学的学生们也都放假与家人回家团圆。只剩下一些没来得及买火车票的留学生缩在不保暖的宿舍中瑟瑟发抖。他们当中大多是心有力而不足，像爱德华·艾尔利克这样的坚决和故乡阻断关系的到只有他一个。  
青年不知为何，对亚美特里斯有种天然的厌恶。那人虽说有种不自觉的疏远，但整体还算合群。只是在他面前有三件事决不能提：一是亚美特里斯，也就是他的故乡；二是三年前的世界大战；三是私人情感。若是真有人犯了禁忌，青年就会甩下冷脸，然后让你接下来的几个月都不好过——他就是有这样一肚子坏主意。  
他自称是公费交换生，为了新国先进的化学技术而来，绝不提过去，仿佛鬼故事里从雾中走出的幽灵一般。他确实如所表现的那样，在所学的科目上展现了渊博的知识和惊人的天赋。但人们对他却只因那刻意留出的空白而越发好奇：失去的手和脚以及重新装上的金属义肢像是一条线索，勾引着同学们寻找着新奇的珍宝。有一天爱德华路过听见两个人凑在一起嚼舌头，说他是什么天才的情报员，不留姓名的那种。说完他们都笑了，觉得离谱又好玩。  
爱德华刹那间抽紧了呼吸，盖不住的记忆逮住机会冲了出来，被他手忙脚乱地收拾回去，又回归空荡荡的平静中。苦涩过后他也觉得有趣，他人胡诌的故事恰是自己的过去。  
别人眼中神秘的机械铠对于本人来说却是一个负担。许久没有修理的义肢呈现出老化的趋势，开始侵蚀着青年宝贵的健康。一到阴雨天他就像是个老头子一样浑身都痛，更严重的会发烧。青年一开始还伪装得很好，直到有一天左腿支撑不起身体，将他狠狠地掼在地上。他像缺水的鱼一般挣扎着，疼痛从连接口蔓延，扼住他的喉咙，令他半天都无法呼吸。那时他才明白，他以前借贷过来的自由的身体开始毫不留情地向他索要着代价。  
感谢爱德华平日中在宿舍中教导室友学习的经历，他们也愿意为这个可怜的青年做出一点帮助。诸如在下雨天给他带饭，或是去药房里找一些止痛的药。那天也正好是大雨，爱德华发了烧，将灼热的身体卷在干不透的棉被里，面向里睡着。姚麟拎着一个包裹和一个饭盒回来了。他看青年睡着，便故意放轻了脚步。  
即使如此病人还是醒了。他翻过身来，从杂乱的被窝里探出金色的脑袋。长发未经梳理，胡乱地散落下来，遮住被热度点亮的金色眼睛。他看起来警惕而恐惧，微微弓着身体，将尖利的虎牙露了出来。不久他反应过来，只是晃着脑袋甩去令人不安的噩梦，对室友打了个招呼。  
“我去邮局帮你取了个包裹。”新国人将爱德华的饭菜放在桌子上，将包在防水布里的东西拿起来：“我看看……是来自——诶这根本看不清啊——丽莎……”  
“丽莎·霍克艾。”爱德华仿佛被烫了一下，猛地缩起身体。那些刻意忘却的记忆此刻乘着那辆远去的火车向他扑来。青年不知所措地闪避着，却毫无方法，仿佛那挺拔的军服又缠住了身体、漫天的炮火又蒙住了双耳、马斯坦柔软的唇又附在里自己的嘴边——  
他的呼吸越发急促，忍不住咳嗽起来。  
爱德华感觉手掌落在了背脊上，被他猛地拍开，他从那一连串的咳嗽里挤出一句话：“把它给我！”  
姚麟哪见过这样的状况，一时慌了神，只觉得手上的东西是一包炸药，若是塞到青年的手上，便会将那病痛缠身的孩子炸得粉碎。而爱德华却仿佛疯了一样发了狠劲来夺，他忘了自己残疾的腿，下床伸手来抢。青年没站稳，几乎摔在室友的身上。新国人扶住他坐回床上，将包裹放在他手里：“小祖宗，我不抢你的，好吗？”  
然而爱德华全然没有听见，他被那个从过去寄来的答案夺去了一切。这三年里他常常想着为什么马斯坦将他抛弃，为什么他从未说一句话就这样离去。他想却不敢想，只是一遍遍地梦见远去的火车和留在原地的自己。  
就在这里，就在这里。  
他只觉得那防水布结实而碍事，毫无章法地将它撕扯着。那包裹经不住这样的狠劲，终于羞涩地将里面的东西从破口处露出一点：是一块早已褪色的红色布料。  
爱德华突然停住了，仿佛被施加了诅咒一般。他不断地颤抖着，怀疑而期待着去触碰那层柔软的布料，像是一碰到红布就会像烟一般消失。而他终于碰到了，真实地感受着被洗得发硬的触感。青年拱起背，喉中滚过一声近似野兽的哀嚎。  
他终于冷静下来，被回忆冲走的人性慢悠悠地回到了身体里。青年将剩下的包装拆掉，把布料掏了出来，果然是那件红色大衣，是他的，是马斯坦要去的。他将它提起来，让衣服舒坦着身子露出原本的形状，一张纸片从里面飘了下来。  
青年忙着去捞，手上却抓着那红色大衣。他将腰折下来，机械义肢擦过纸片飞舞的羽翼，却没捉住它，让它轻飘飘落在地上。那本是最灵活的工具却一时间不听使唤，紧攒着大衣不放。他急的发了狠劲，换着手去拿。眼睁着爱德华就要从床沿上摔下去，一只不属于他的手将纸片捡起来，在青年威胁却无助的呜咽中放回了他的手上。  
那上面写着：  
“这是马斯坦先生唯一的遗物，我不知道该如何处理，便寄给你。  
如果你愿意的话，我恳求你去北方边境的哨所。  
他从未背叛过你。”  
爱德华忘了呼吸。这世上本来有一个马斯坦，而他那漫长的时光和长久的痛恨中又造了一个他：青年将男人的容颜剪成碎片，挑出酒后那疏远的眼神和踏上火车的脚步，一心一意锲而不舍地描绘着。本来片面的形象在他长年累月的怨怼中愈发深刻立体，他本以为自己恨得足够了，一层层地砌成了顽固不可催的铠甲。但此刻这几个字轻易地就将那堵墙戳出几个洞，刹那间那专心彻骨的恨便可笑地消失了。  
这本就是他呼唤着自己而自己随他而去，毫无猜忌亦不需要解释。爱德华忽然起身，将那衣服和纸片一起卷进了床头的书包里，转身就走。他第一步差点摔倒在地上，但第二步变坚定地填上了脆弱和颤抖——青年推开门，消失在姚麟的视线中。  
新国人这时反应过来，冲到门口大喊：“你去哪！外面下着雨呢！”只是那人没有听见。  
爱德华·艾尔利克自然去了亚美特里斯。此行对于一个病人而言确实艰难。他在大雨中徘徊了很久才叫得上一辆洋车。等到司机拉到了火车站，青年的烧被雨水一浇，窜到了危险的高度。那拉车的不是什么善人，便将半昏迷的爱德华撵下了车，抢走了车费，扬长而去。  
晚上火车值班的人就少，更没有开往大城市的班次。他眼前一阵一阵地发黑，摸到了一张躺椅，便撑不住晕过去。他迷迷糊糊做了个梦，那梦将高烧的晕眩和连接口发酸的疼痛一并收了进去。他梦见有几个穿着军装的家伙拿着火炭围住自己。那烧红的炭块宛如野兽的眸子，带着嗜血的凶残。  
那些人问道：“马斯坦，马斯坦，我们亲爱的罗伊，你到底还有多少个同伙？”  
而另一个人接口说：“马斯坦，你到底承不承认你在大战的时候通敌？”  
而马斯坦——也就是自己，却咬着牙不回答。于是炭火和鞭子招呼过来，摁在他的肩和胳膊上，男人哆嗦着，双腿一弯跪在地上，吐出一口血。  
爱德华猛地惊醒，冷汗浸透了衣服，沉重的呼吸挤压着他的胸膛。这个梦真得可怕，仿佛马斯坦真遭受了这样的酷刑。他的脑袋依旧昏沉，接口像是钻进了恼人的蚂蚁又痛又痒，但是烧总算被压了下去。青年翻身踩在地上，只觉得自己的脚落在一团棉花上。不过好歹是能走路了。他撑起身体，摇摇晃晃地去售票口买票。  
亚美特里斯在战争结束了之后并没有预期的那样恢复活力。自从布拉德雷接手之后，就开始根据某某主义（爱德华自然不会对这个有任何了解）大搞jun事生产，借口是决不能再被像克雷塔那样的野蛮国家侵略。它依照战后协议吞并了大量敌国的土地，将原本侵占自己的那套手段变本加厉地施加在北方的邻国身上。后来它和其他国家也闹得很僵，干脆把大门一闭，自顾自地发展自己。  
对于别的国家而言，这可能是下一个克雷塔的诞生；而对于此时此刻的爱德华来说，不过是回国回得更加艰难——飞往亚美特里斯的飞机仅在首都新都才有，他得坐大半天的火车赶到那里。  
青年好不容易买到了火车，在臭气熏天鱼龙混杂的车厢里眯上一阵。第二天中午他来到了新都，手忙脚乱地办理着出境手续、购买机票。正是假期，办理流程也像是一心归家的游子，每一个步骤都心不在焉，活生生将三天的办理时长拖到了一个星期。爱德华等得焦心却无可奈何，在一家破旧的小旅馆租了一间朝南的房间，就这么干等着。  
他虽然在新国住了三年，但对这个国家却知之甚少。青年一心想要用干枯的研究麻痹自己，也就对其他关起了心。此刻他坐在窗前，看着家家户户挂起了红色的灯笼，老的领着少的，少的将纸糊地玉兔拿一根细线拴着，招摇地走在路上。远处是炮仗和烟花的合奏，前者是密集的鼓点，后者则是高潮处的一个重拍，再点缀上绚烂的花火。  
爱德华隔着一层薄薄的玻璃，将满世界的热闹阻绝在外。他一人呆的小房间冷冷清清，盘踞着被驱赶到角落里的寒意。它不敢靠近能够吓唬走年兽的百姓，便专挑青年这样的异乡人下手。爱德华猛然顿住，捏上右肩。他紧皱眉头，滚过压抑到极致的呻吟。他脸色惨白，抵着墙壁和那突如其来的疼痛搏斗着，嘴唇咬得出了血。  
在那滔天的疼痛的间隙，他有些困惑地想着自己何时曾见过那样的场景。徘徊了许久，还是回到三年前的停战日，那夜的酒光灯影，他将一辈子的幸福暂停在那时。  
又过了几天，他终于踏上了飞机。那巨大的人工飞鸟冲上云天，便将新国与亚美特里斯一并埋在淡却遮住大地的云层之下。爱德华靠着窗口看去，想当神明看着地上的纷争，是否会和现在的自己一样觉得无比好笑。为了一点大地上不存在的国界线，人们犯下了最恐怖的恶行：同类间自相残杀，人性被贬到比尘埃还低贱的地方。他又觉得自己三年前是不会又这样的觉悟，这是只有胜利者才有的闲情。  
可这胜利者又怎么会落到这样的地步？这几天他反复将那张毛糙的纸片揣摩，从那躲闪的语言里品尝着马斯坦的死亡。“马斯坦死了”，这句话几个字从他心头一遍一遍地滚过，直到像冲了过头的袋泡咖啡失去了味道。他单纯觉得不可置信。那可是马斯坦，那可是不可一世的马斯坦，联盟的魔术师——死是和他最遥远的词语。  
但是时间总会将答案送到。他下了飞机，在圣特拉尔徘徊许久。每一处房屋好像都在原处，又好像都变了样子，仿佛装修的工人在修补之时像巫女一样吸走了灵魂，还出来一个两个傀儡。天永远是阴沉的样子，皱着面孔对外乡人和本地人施展同样的臭脾气。行人仿佛更加淡漠了，缩在御风的大衣中匆匆而行。但爱德华自己也不确定，他在亚美特里斯的时候这里是没有行人的，能在街上大摇大摆行走的只有坦克而已。  
这便是和平时期的故乡吗？他诧异而疑惑。  
照例是要坐火车。从马斯坦去世的地方，爱德华便能隐约猜出背后的真相，他只是单纯地不相信：布拉德雷真的会如此残忍，将人民的英雄置于地狱？而亚美特里斯的子女们也真当如此冷血，对他们的恩人毫无怜悯？可怜的爱德华从没有对历史感兴趣，若他真要翻开史书——而不是一旁的《酸碱性再论》，那他将会明白：人性总是在此时彰显出可怖的自私。  
火车一路向北，天气也一降再降。爱德华无处逃避义肢的疼痛，而临走时也没带上多余的衣服。他咬了咬牙，终于将那件红色的大衣披在身上。小时候那件衣服大得惊人，自己的身躯仿佛能在其中捉迷藏，而如今却有点包了。青年站在火车洗漱间的镜子前，愣愣地看着，他仿佛听见很多很多年前，有人笑着对他唤一声“钢”，他也是穿着这件衣服，向男人跑去。  
爱德华回过头，背后空无一人。  
青年在北城下了火车，那已经是亚美特里斯最偏远的城市。问了站台，才知道北方哨所还要两天的长途车。等坐上车的时候爱德华早已精疲力竭，他产生一种自暴自弃的想法，想自己就在这趟旅途中累死，也算是给那个混蛋一个交代。但他始终没能将这个想法付诸实践，有部分是因为他心中还抱着缥缈的希望，仿佛这就算骗不了别人也能骗一下自己。  
人们陆陆续续地走了，只留下爱德华一个人半残不死地坐在后排。最后两站只剩下他和司机两人共同分享着一车的寂寞。一人缩在后面而一人坐在最前头。此时下起了大雪，他们禁锢在不见尽头的漫天白色中，互相沉默着。许久司机不耐烦了，便停下车，请青年坐到前头来，他们俩还能交流几句，好消除那快要死去的错觉。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，谈那cao蛋的国家，谈那食人的政治，又谈那不敢言的布拉德雷。突然司机停下对话，转过头问他：“你是不是很久没有回国了？”  
爱德华说是。  
“去前哨？那鸟不拉屎的鬼地方有什么好的。”他的声音里隐含着指责，他就为了这一个乘客多开一整天的路。  
青年挠了挠鼻尖，回应道：“我有一个……朋友在那里。”他突然哽住，仿佛下一个词汇从未有过的艰难复杂，爱德华从未如此憎恨过它被制造出来。“死、死了。“  
他们又不说话了。  
站台孤零零的，只有一个有点弯了的站牌，孤零零的守着唯一的旅客。司机看着裹在不合身的红色大衣里恍惚的青年，一时不知道说什么好，只好长按了一声喇叭，凄惨地吹出一个长调。大风一刮，那喇叭声便飘远了——大巴也开走了。  
爱德华孤独地走了很久，腿已经不疼了，全然失去了知觉。他总得摸一摸才能确定这玩意的存在。连天的雪地间有一星两点杂质般的黑色，海市蜃楼一般的给人带来空白的欢喜。青年无他处可去，便踩着厚厚的积雪一深一浅地往那处走。走进了发现是一个破落的村庄，透过被冰糊住的窗户，他看见火光印出的倒影，显露出一点生气。  
他敲了门，迎接的是一个上了年纪的老妇人。她看到生面孔，便惊奇地把青年拉进屋里。青年心不在焉地坐在椅子上，望着摇曳的火堆。知觉随着化掉的寒冷又回来了，他有点后悔，此时他疼得直哆嗦。  
“你是来看望前哨站的士兵的吧。”老人端来热茶，一杯放在青年跟前，“说吧，是谁？”  
爱德华呆呆地看了她一眼，也顾不着她是否是有意地套话，便回答道：“马斯坦。”  
这是倒换成老妇人吃惊了，她端起茶杯，抿了一口，吃惊而怜悯地念叨着：“马斯坦、马斯坦……竟然会有人来找他，看来他还是留了一手。”  
青年已经彻底明白了，只是那真相过分恐怖而自己早已没了勇气面对。他不敢想，却又不能不想，只好将戳穿太平油纸的任务交给了老妇人。她说道：“布拉德雷害怕他功高盖主，就把他的所有同党都杀掉了。一个也不剩啊，一个也不。”  
爱德华早已不知所措。他茫然地看着，仿佛傻了一般不认识这句话的意思，只是呆呆地追问道：“那丽莎·霍克艾中尉呢？”  
“叛国罪，死刑。”  
“……凯恩·布雷达少尉？”  
“服毒自尽。”  
“简·哈勃克少尉呢？”  
“在边境战争中阵亡。”  
“马斯·修斯中校呢？”  
“被人暗杀。”  
他一个个问了，把认识的不认识地全部吐了出来。他倾倒着自己的过去，所有的人都进了死亡的深渊——独留自己在人世徘徊。他哭而无处可哭，死而无处可去。分明他们都在死后快快活活地团聚，而自己还在人间孤魂野鬼地徘徊着，抱着一个虚无缥缈可笑地恨意恨着不能够再恨的人。  
最后他小心翼翼地问道：“那罗伊·马斯坦中将呢？”  
“布拉德雷不敢直接动他，他病死在哨所了。”  
向东走两公里的木屋便是哨所，门口有一块无字的墓，便是马斯坦的墓。雪积得太厚，不一定能够找到。他到了哨所，只看见一个空房子，里面杂乱地对着一些干草，便当是床。这个天气就算是蛇虫也不愿待在这里。爱德华从老妇人那里借了一站油灯，将黑暗从睡眠中惊醒驱散出去。  
没有灯，没有生火的炉子，那堆干草静静地躺在角落，等着有谁把自己贬低成畜生那样的高度。他突然发现墙壁上有一行字，是咬破了手指用血写上去的，那是截自一本小说的句子。以前他和马斯坦躺在一张床的时候，男人从床底下把那本破破烂烂的小册子掏出来，哄着困意还没有到的孩子入睡。  
那写着：“我们终将在没有黑暗的地方相见。”  
然后对于马斯坦而言到处都是黑暗。他来到这里的时候已经彻底看不见了。审讯的人用热蒸汽将他的眼睛灼瞎，在眼圈那里留下一圈烫伤的红印。  
爱德华退了出来，便被一块凸起的石头绊倒了。他反应过来，放下灯就用手扒着雪，一边舀着一边骂，他骂马斯坦死了也要存心惹他麻烦，他骂马斯坦骗了他整整三年，他骂马斯坦丢下自己离开——直到地上露出一块大理石，上面没写名字，空白的仿佛一个黑色幽默。  
青年终于没有力气，跪倒在那个墓碑旁边。他累极了，纯白的雪一点点吞噬着仅存的意识和情感。他仿佛一个终于找到归宿的旅人，一种澄净的平静拥抱了他。  
太阳升起来了，将白色的雪地照耀成火焰燃烧的原野，他突然听见在那最灿烂的地方有人在呼唤他的名字，那里立了个黑发黑岩的青年男性。他笑得肆意而轻浮，让人忍不住陪他一起笑起来。他伸出手对爱德华说道：“过来吧，钢，我们还有那么长那么长和平的日子可以在一起。”


End file.
